


Claw Marks

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta read we die like men, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Rut, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Yunho goes into rut and Wooyoung helps him out.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Claw Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Mingi and Yunho has discussed Yunho and Wooyoung helping each other out with their ruts and they are all okay with it, so it is not considered as cheating.

Yunho looks at Mingi, San and Wooyoung goofing off, the three are up to no good when they are together, creating intense trouble for anyone who falls unto their radar.   
Yunho isn´t jealous of San and Wooyoung, not one bit, because he knows that Mingi loves them, he also knows that he loves them too and therefor, wouldn´t want to come between them. But he also knows, that Mingi is a bit more interested in the two then simply just being friends, he knows it, very well, because they have discussed it, the two not wanting to start of their relationship on lies and secrets. So the two ended up telling each other, that they are both interested in San and Wooyoung, but neither dared to do anything about it, because they know that Wooyoung and San probably would never feel like they do and they are content with having a relationship just the two of them, because they love each, a lot.  
Yunho leans back in the chair, his arm resting over his eyes. Yunho has been feeling off, his rut coming closer and closer and dating Mingi has just made it worse, because know his alpha knows that there is someone wo share it with. Yunho has always had an extremely rough rut, higher libido than most, but he guesses that liking three people doesn´t help either.  
Wooyoung squeals as Mingi and San throws him across the pool and Yunho smiles. He would love to see them all together, but he couldn´t bring himself to force it on anyone, especially not San, who is already struggling to accept one alpha, imagine accepting two and an omega, that would be a tough cookie to swallow.   
Yunho is almost asleep when he suddenly feels water dripping down on him. Yunho opens his eyes and are met by three pairs of eyes all looking at him with mischievous intent.   
“No!” Yunho says.  
“What?” Wooyoung asks innocently, that sly wolf.  
“You are not throwing me into the pool” Yunho grumbles and all three smirks at him, before griping a limb each. Yunho struggles but is rendered useless by the three minxes. Neither one of them are weak and Mingi certainly knows how to use his height to his advantage.   
“YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET….” Yunho yells as he is thrown into the pool. Yunho sputters as he resurface and glares at the three.  
The three are laughing hard until they sense Yunho´s murderous aura and all turn towards him.   
“You three” He growls and they all still, eyes turned towards him.   
“You are going to regret this” Yunho says and moves towards them, the three looks at each other before shifting and sprinting away, nipping at each other’s tails and laughing as they try to escape Yunho´s wrath.  
Yunho is hot on their tails, but the three quickly turns their attention and sprints towards Seongwha. Yunho grumbles, knowing that they are trying to get Seongwha to save them from him, they always stick their tail between their legs and look towards either Hongjoong or Seongwha to save them.  
The three leaps behind Seongwha, all rambling about Yunho wanting to kill them. Seongwha shakes his head, especially as he catches the three sticking out their tongues at Yunho.  
“Yun, you know better than to be played by these three” Seongwha says and Yungo grumbles.  
“Hmm I see, Hongjoong has something to help with that, why don´t you find him, Mingi Is clearly too childish for anything” Seongwha says and Mingi tilts his head to the side, looking up at Seongwha and then towards Yunho.  
Yunho walks off grumbling to himself, changing back and making three eyes pop out of their head, as they watch his naked back side strutting over the grass and towards their house.   
“You need to stop annoying everyone” Seongwha says, but they simply nip at his heels before running off, colliding with each other.   
\--  
Yunho lays flat on the bed in the extra house, his body hot and he is extremely bothered. Wooyoung sniffs the air and gags as he walks into Yunho´s room.   
“Someone is hot and bothered” Wooyoung says laughing and Yunho rolls his eyes.  
Alphas in rut are usually angered by alphas being near them, but Yunho and Wooyoung never really had a problem with each other, which is why they are the only alphas who can visit each other while one of them are in rut. No one can come close to Hongjoong when he is in rut, the first and last days, then everyone will have to be close to him, but he will attack anyone who comes close when he is in the middle of it. The worse thing one could do would be to hurt Seongwha or the packmembers, Hongjoong would rip anyone who hurts someone from his pack apart.   
The pack had a separated cabin for when one of them is in rut or heat, they do not have to use it, Mingi and San as an example hates the cabin like the plague, but Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yeosang all loves it. Wooyoung and Yunho uses it because they know that out of all the alphas in the pack, then they have it the hardest, furious and horny and ready to attack anything that moves.   
Jungho didn´t want to use it when he presented and Seongwha haad told him, that if he wanted to stay in the main house than he could, because presenting is scary and it can be comforting to be around ones packmembers.   
“Fuck you” Yunho spits and Wooyoung grins and puts down a tray with some watermelon, pineapple and water with basil and strawberries.   
“Don´t think Mingi would be ecstatic about it… or maybe, I´m rather exquisite” Wooyoung laughs and Yunho shakes his head and sits up.   
Yunho takes some the watermelon and starts eating.  
“How bad is it”? Wooyoung asks. Wooyoung may be a little shit, but he does care about the well being of his loved ones.  
“Still durable” Yunho says and Wooyoung nods.  
“Have you talked it over with Mingi?” Wooyoung asks and Yunho nods.  
“He wants to help” Yunho says and Wooyoung narrows his eyes a little.  
“I´m sensing a but” Woyooung says and Yunho nods.  
“You know how bad I can get, I wouldn´t want to hurt him” Yunho says and Wooyoung snorts.  
“You aren´t that bad” Wooyoung says winking at Yunho and Yunho smacks him.  
“I almost dislocated your hip ones” Yunho says and Wooyoung blushes a little.  
“But you didn´t and it was a pretty good fuck” Wooyoung says licking his lips and Yunho groans.  
“I´m being serious Woo” Yunho says and Wooyoung hums.  
“I have almost dislocated one of your shoulders and caused you to be unable to walk, I think it is a given, that it can happen, especially while in rut, but you know that anyone will speak up before it turns bad and you won´t hurt Mingi nor anyone, you haven´t hurt me and I´m a alpha. I´m sure that if there is something that Mingi doesn´t want, then he is going to say so himself, you should trust him” Wooyoung says and Yunho sighs.  
“But he is sooo sweet” Yunho says.  
“Oh please, he isn´t innocent” Wooyoung shakes.  
“But he isn´t like us” Yunho says and Wooyoung shrugs.  
“Have you asked him about it?” Wooyoung asks.  
“No, but he likes to be treated as royalty” Yunho says.  
“Who doesn´t. You have to talk to him, it isn´t healthy for either of you to not be open about what you like” Wooyoung says.  
“Are you open with San about that?” Yunho asks and Wooyoung lays down.  
“Yes. Do I suddenly show him whips and chains, no, because we aren´t there yet and I do not want to push him, because he needs to want it or at the very least be curious and ready to open up about wanting to try it, but I do tell him, that for a relationship between the two of us to work, then he needs to know, that I don´t do vanilla and I certainly do not like when people lie to me about what they want. Mingi, hmmm, I obviously aren´t in a relationship with him like you, but I think he would be open towards the thing you introduce him to, especially if you present it slowly and doesn´t just smack a swing in his face” Wooyoung says and Yunho laughs.  
“Wow, I didn´t think San would stay with you when he found out” Yunho says and Wooyoung gasps.  
“What?” Wooyoung says and Yunho shakes his head.  
“Just, he is like completely against anything that could make him feel like he isn’t in control” Yunho says and Wooyoung hums.  
“You are right about that one, but you know, that it is often the ones who are in the most control that craves to let go of it the most” Wooyoung says and Yunho nods.  
“You certainly didn´t mind handing over the control” Yunho says with a sultry look and Wooyoung eyes him, seeing the red of Yunho´s alpha boiling behind his eyes.  
“Who says I ever handed it over” Wooyoung says smirking back at Yunho.  
Yunho growls and pulls Wooyoung in for scorching kiss.  
Wooyoung crawls into Yunho´s lab, his nails digging into Yunho´s scalp as Yunho kisses him, his alpha craving the control over Wooyoung.   
Yunho´s alpha loves it, thrives in the power of the ego boost of Wooyoung letting him use him, of Wooyoung trusting him enough to fuck him.  
Yunho bites down Wooyoung neck and tears his shirt off, Wooyoung complaining about liking that shirt.  
Yunho shoves his fingers in Wooyoung´s mouth, causing the younger to shut up as he sucks around the fuckers. Yunho strips Wooyoung with his other hand, a little help from Wooyoung. Wooyoung kisses and bites, scratching down Wooyoung´s sides while Wooyoung sucks on his fingers.   
Yunho deep throats Wooyoung in one go and Wooyoung moans loudly around the fingers, legs coming up to wrap around Yunho. Yunho pulls his fingers out of Wooyoung´s mouth and moves his fingers down to Wooyoung´s entrance. Wooyooung hisses as Yunho moves a finger into him, but Yunho sucks hard, hallowing his cheek which causes Wooyoung to moan, fingers gripping at Yunho´s hair.  
“Fuck…faster” Wooyoung moans and Yunho easily complies, moving his fingers in and out of Wooyoung faster, jabbing his fingers against Wooyoung´s prostate, causing the younger to moans loudly, legs shaking and fingers tightening their grip on Yunho.  
“Fuuuuck!” Wooyoung moans as he comes, Yunho swallowing him down. Wooyoung pants, trying to come down from the high, but doesn´t get long as Yunho spins him around. Wooyoung yelps and feels something cold drip down unto his ass before Yunho is entering him.   
Wooyoung moans loudly as Yunho pounts into him with hard and deep thrusts. Wooyoung is pinned down to the bed by a strong hand, face pressed into the mattress and ass lifted into the air, as Yunho fucks him rough and senseless.   
Yunho bites down on Wooyoung´s shoulder, away the scent gland, causing Wooyoung to howl in pleasure and pain. Wooyoung´s nails are out and he ruins the bedsheets as he scratches at it for leverage as Yunho uses his body.  
Yunho pulls Wooyoung up by the hair, Wooyoung yelping at the pain that comes from his scalps and groans as Yunho gets deeper inside of him.  
Yunho kisses Wooyoung and Wooyoung moans in the kiss, that is filled with moans, panting and growling. Yunho´s fingers wraps around Wooyoung´s throat and he tightens his grip, causing the air to be cut off. Wooyoung struggles a little, feeling lightheaded and starts to contract around Yunho. Yunho releases his grip and Wooyoung gasps, the air being punched out of him as Yunho thrusts hard into him. Wooyoung breath in, but his circulation is cut of again and he starts to feel lightheaded again, black spots dancing in front of his eyes and he comes as Yunho bites down on his shoulder, nails digging into Wooyoung´s skin.  
Wooyoung gasps, air flooding into his lungs, body slumping against the bed as Yunho releases his hold on his chest and throat.  
Wooyoung pants as Yunho fucks him through his release and his own.  
Yunho grows, nails clawing down Wooyoung´s body as he comes, Wooyoung groaning and trembling from the stimulations.  
Yunho pulls out and falls down besides Wooyoung, the two panting, bodies already starting to heal from the wounds.

Wooyoung rolls over to get up and get something. Wooyoung walks into the bathroom to get some towels, but is followed by Yunho who pins him to the sink and fucks him hard against it, the two maybe ending up breaking the sink, but that is to be taken care of another time.   
Yunho fucks Wooyoung against most surfaces in the house and also let´s Wooyoung fuck him in the shower.  
Wooyoung and Yunho both loves helping each other through their ruts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was a little... well I never really know how to write smut and I am always looking over my shoulder to see if someone is watching me write it, but oh well, here it was, I tried, don´t know how it was, but I tried.
> 
> Until next time ;)


End file.
